The Man Who Knows All
by xTot
Summary: Nerro is taken aback when the man of mysteries meets her in the dark, what could his visits entail and why is he keeping tabs on her? Nerr/Xan Written by xTot


**The Man Who Knows All**

Dainty hands ran over the counter of the pub the woman was all too familiar with, the one she had worked at for almost three years now. Since the time she was 18 she was constantly covering all the positions at the pub between bartender, escort, bus and greeter. The woman was indeed hired to be an escort to the majority of the lonely old adventurers and squatters who came through the beautiful scenery of Emain Macha, but she found herself frequently trapped cleaning up after the other girls' messes. Her newly dyed maraschino cherry coloured hair was thrown back into a semi-neat bun to the left side of her head; it was after hours and she wasn't trying to impress anyone with her looks at the moment.

"I'll see ya' tomorrow Nerr!" another femme voice echoed through the empty hall of the red and black decorated pub. The woman called Nerronotte lifted her attention from the counter she was vigorously cleaning to meet the gaze of another cherry haired woman who was standing in front of the entrance to their workplace.

"Yeah, just like always." She gave a quick gesture for the other to leave, swiping her hand through the air. The woman pushed through the front door at Nerro's dismissal.

_Don't worry about it, I have this under control. Go fuck your customers. Whore._

As soon as she let herself think that, she instantly regretted it. She'd been there. Oh boy, had she ever been there.  
Speaking of which, she hadn't seen the red-headed man in the pub for a while or anywhere around town, or even anywhere when she went on the major supply runs for Lucas. It was like he had vanished off the face of the earth for the last two weeks and three days. Yes, she had been counting and no, she could not keep if out of her mind. Nerro found herself with a slight tingling feeling in the base of her spine as she longed for his touch again, even if there was no emotion attached to it. She couldn't deny that she wanted to be his girl though, who wouldn't? A live-saving, well groomed and tailored mystery man who takes what he wants?

She half-angrily wiped the last splash of Devenish Black beer and nasty glob of their specialty roasted chicken wings. _What I wouldn't give for one more time._ Her well-manicured fingernails tapped down on the main bar's marble counter as she went over every detail that she could remember from that night. _Xandrack, Xandrack! _Her skull rattled the sounds of her own screams and his moans, groans and halted inhales.

Nerro shuddered as her mind brought her over and over the night, her fingers clutched the rag as she bit down on her lower lip. Why didn't she ask how to get to see him again? Why?  
Her steps took route to the back room where she dropped off the dirtied cloth in the sink where the next cook would take care of it, stripped off the smock type shirt she was sporting and flung it towards the bussing staff's hooks with the utmost laziness. She was finally done with her work for the day after having two men get into a brawl and one woman overcharging on her tab. The crisp cut ribbons and streamers on her dress fluttered slightly as the back door of the pub was opened. A shiver shook the petite woman's body as she stepped out in the night.

"HE-" A strong hand covered her mouth, cutting off her words as her body was forced against the back wall of the pub. She pushed back against the figure that was shadowed by the night's colours, hoping to free herself from the terrorizer. Hot breath could be felt against her neck and a warm hand skirted past the bottom end of her black upper thigh length Idol Ribbon, traveling up and up until reaching her laced panties. At that moment it hit her like the force that pushed her against the brick layers of Bean Rua, it was him. His smell conquered almost all her sense as she exhaled deeply, relieved but still surprised none the less.  
Her pulse quickened as she was turned to face him and readjusted back against the wall, his hand reaching out to perch him over her, Nerro's eyes caught the flash of his teeth forming a smile in the night light.  
"Nerronotte…" He growled, inches from her neck, letting his hand drift away from her mouth.

_God, what? Please just take me. Please.  
_ "I need a favour, love…" Xandrack's tone was still just as low and smooth as his fingers laced themselves in her hair.

_Anything, please. _She was quiet on the outside besides a few stuttered inhales and exhales.  
"Anything. W-what do you need?"

"Besides you?" Xandrack neared closer to Nerro's neck, centimeters away. "A roof over my head, actually." His lips traveled over her shoulder so lightly that tingles surged through her and she shuddered quite visibly. "Just for the night, my dear."

"Sure, sure." The woman's voice trailed off as she tried to make out the condition of her lover. She reached out to touch his neck but was reprimanded as he seized her hand back against the cold stone. He chuckled and turned his head with a smirk from what Nerro could see.  
"Oh, no." Xandrack whispered, his hand that she had not forgotten about, hooking fingers into the side of her panties as she backed against the stone as much as possible, feeling the night's chill on her shoulders. "I'm not done with you yet." He growled against the skin of her shoulder and kissed her soft skin as he became aware of the fact that she was dripping wet.

Without much of a warning he picked Nerro up by her waist and pressed himself between her legs with no resistance. She felt his length between her legs and barely resisted the urge to cry out for him to rail her then and there. The man smiled as her heard the almost inaudible whimper, knowing that she was completely at his mercy, willing to do whatever he wished; that was just how he wanted her.  
Nerro's legs and arms instinctively wrapped around his hips and neck respectively, her eyes switching attention from the limited amount of space between them and the flicker of hunger in his eyes. Her mouth parted slightly with a drawn out exhale as her thoughts flooded with screams and the long missed feeling of his skin against hers. She could feel her pulse heavy in her throat as Xandrack's free hand traced the white neckline of her dress, snaking his fingers to pull the fabric down and expose her breasts.

The thought narrowly crossed paths with her current train that someone could stumble upon them, but no attention was given to it any longer as her lover's mouth surrounded the majority of her breast. Her moan shattered what silence there was left between her subtle panting as his tongue eagerly circled around her nipple. Her eyes centered on the smile Xandrack was clearly wearing, although she wasn't sure what exactly set the smile on his face. She whimpered and moaned once more as his teeth gently toyed at her before biting and tugging.  
She felt the now cold touch of his fingers sliding against her skin from their previous position on her ass to the inside of her thigh and across to stroke the outside of what her panties kept hidden. He moved the pair once again, this time easily slipping his middle finger into her dripping warmth.  
"Xan-Xandrack!" Nerro gasped and abruptly arched off the wall as his finger glided over the top of her, hitting the sweet spot that drove her wild.

"Yes?" His smile was no secret as he turned his head to look to the woman pinned to the wall. Her eyes weren't on him but were closed instead. The man didn't really want an answer for the sake of answers, but instead to hear her breathless pleads and simple, skimmed down sentences. He was slightly surprised that she wanted him so quickly,

"Please, sir." Nerro managed.  
"Please, sir?" Xandrack's teeth flashed for the second time under the moon light. "Please, sir, what?"

Nerro cleared her throat, realizing that she was still treating him as a customer, even though he seemed to pay no mind to the fact that she addressed him as sir. _Maybe he likes it?  
_"Please, make me yours." Being completely his was the only thing on her mind at the moment, and quite frankly, that was all she wanted as impulsive as that was.

His head turned as he nodded with the same worn smile, happy to oblige to her request as his free hand's fingers fumbled with his pants for a short few seconds. Without too much trouble, his black coloured pants loosened around his waist as the man pulled himself out of his boxers and pushed his way back into the space between them. Nerro's hands shook slightly as she watched him come closer to him, sliding the bottom of her dress up slightly to give Xandrack easier access to her without the annoyance of her clothes.

It seemed like an eternity passed before she moaned as he inched his way into her wet warmth. Just like before and as Nerro remembered, he filled her out all the way, nothing more could've fit into her if you smothered it with lube. She rolled her shoulders as she heard his soft groans from his entry, a sound that was music to her ears. A low moan interrupted the almost silent night once again as Xandrack gave her no rest as he began to draw out and back in again.

The pattern continued for quite some time until his full length could be inside of her, spaced and dripping, he began to thrust a tad faster each time. With that, each of Nerro's moans became louder and louder. Her moans weren't faked and she certainly loved to be at Xandrack's mercy, soaked and always okay with surprise visits.  
"P-please.." The red-headed woman begged as her legs readjusted to pull her lover not only closer to her, but further into her.

"Yes ma'am." Xandrack replies with little to no cracks in his voice as he begins to thrust harder and faster, making sure to go in as far as he possibly can.

He keeps going just as fast until Xandrack feels the pulses of Nerro quicken and her walls tighten around him, giving him notice that he's doing right and should not stop. He lets out a moan from between his lips as she involuntarily does so, going harder without her permission.

"Xan.." Nerro's voice trails off as she closes her eyes, so close to absolute high.

He doesn't respond to her, taking cue that she's close enough to let loose on her. Xandrack brings his fingers to clutch the woman's red head in between his fingers as he thrusts into her once, very hard. A smile spreads like wildfire over his face as Nerro almost screams from the one thrust alone; imagining what the next few are going to bring for him. His eyes glide over her face to see that she's flush and panting for him, dripping and so close to ecstasy, quickly realizing that watching her is only making him come closer himself.

Overcome with the urge to make her scream, Xandrack thrusts harder and harder into his prize's perfection while watching both her face and body quiver with delight. As before, each thrust brings a louder moan until Nerro's mouth lets out a high pitched moan so close to a scream. Her body begins to writhe and shake as Xandrack gives her no mercy, continuing to thrust.  
"Xandrack!" her scream echoes through the streets of Emain Macha as her body gives way to waves of pleasure, making her moan so slowly and sweetly with each one. Calming herself, she moves her moans to pants as she fixed her gaze on Xandrack, who still wears a hungry look as he continues to thrust into her.  
His motions become hard and slow as Nerro's body relaxed a bit against the wall before tensing again. She keeps herself tensed for him, hoping to quicken his release as she readjusts against the wall once more.  
Xandrack's groans and small, soft grunts become a common place as he thrust harder, shaking and struggling to hold the woman to the wall. His length pulsing and seeming to tighten as he gets close to releasing inside of his prize without question. A few more thrusts and he clutches Nerro's sides harshly as he moans out her name and his seed rushes to fill her up. Nerro whimpers and tenses her hand against his shoulders as he continues to thrust through his release.

Nerro's voice cracks as Xandrack's zipper is pulled and her feet touch the ground once again. He clears his throat and adjusts his lady's hair for her.  
"Your place is just down the road, yes?" His hands snake between her legs as he picks her up and carries her to the stalls where the staff's horses are kept. Nerro nods, not even noticing that he is aware of where she lives without her telling him.  
Xandrack places her onto her white horse and leads him out of the stall as she straightens herself out on the steed. He slowly walks them to the end of the road where the darkness envelopes everything.


End file.
